Shodown 2
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (BobbyXChane).
1. Burst

_**My name is Robert Dylan, Hill. When I was younger I was just Bobby, back when I was close to 300 pounds and short for my age. Now, even though I am still short at least I am small, I wouldn't say lean but I wouldn't say skinny.**_

_**Here I am now, 4'9" with shortish hair that kind of goes everywhere. I have a girly figure as some say (my father is disappointed), but I don't mind.**_

_**In fact I love it.**_

_**And so does my boyfriend.**_

--(S)--

I stood there shaking from the cold, waiting outside of the movie theater waiting for him while checking the play times of several movies. One of them was a mystery movie, more like Sherlock Homes than these new thrillers that call themselves "mysteries".

A felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist while being pulled back into somebody, I was stunned but than realized who it was. Turning around and coming face to face with my boyfriend, I lean in to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"How are you doing?" Chane said as we walked towards the entrance of the theater.

I shrugged, "alright. I guess."

"Which movie do you want to watch?"

"How about that mystery one? With the jade monkey," I watched him order the tickets. I was wonder if I should be some kind of snack, looking at Chane. A smile cross my face as a wicked thought entered my mind.

He must of noticed. He lean in and whispered, "can you wait until we get back to place?"

"Don't want be thrown out again?" I asked and he nodded.

In the theater we found our seats, it was in the back area. No surprise here. That sneaky bastard, the lights went down and I lean in a little close and nuzzle his neck a little. I slip out my tongue a little and tasted his neck, he moaned.

"That's for later," I said while kissing his cheek than returning to my seat. I noticed he was breathing hard and that goofy smile he has on his face, I love seeing him like that.

We watch the movie, he placed his arm around me after a moment. On the way out we went to a small restaurant on a corner, it was kind of busy and Chane offered to pay for the meal.

I got the drinks and selected the table while Chane waited for the food, he came back. There was something on his mind, I knew it was important.

"Maybe we should tell my parents about us."

I choked, my eyes were wide and staring so intently that I can almost see pass him.

"Just _my_ parents," he said while raising his in defence. "I wouldn't even dream in my nightmares of telling them."

"Why? I..." I fell silent, my hands were shaking a little. I guess Chane's parents would be more understanding of us, maybe we wouldn't have to hide in front of everyone we know.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I do."

We finished our food and walked out of there, the next place was Chane's house. I noticed there was the cars in the garage, I shot him a look. I wanted to kill him right there and now, when he said he wanted to tell his parents I thought he was going to plan this out.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Not a one," he tugged at my sleeve towards the door. I was very reluctant on going with this. "Please," he said. "For me."

"Fine," I said as he opened the door. We took off our shoes and walked into the rest of the house, he turn to face me.

"I'll tell them, than come get you when I'm ready." He said before going into the living room. I stood there and listen in.

"I have a boyfriend and he's in the hall." I slipped my forehead.

_Smooth Chane._

There was a unnerving moment of silence, the next thing really knocked me through a loop. "Okay... Did you have intercourse?"

I couldn't help but blush, we have been coupling for the past four months. "Uh... We always wear a condom and had a test two weeks ago," and he has to tell them.

"_CHANE_!"

"You can come in now." He said, no doubt it wasn't much of a surprise now. I kind of waved timidly while they just glared at me, Ted reached over and picked up a newspaper and pretend to read while his mother was taking a seat. I knew this stage; the "were-so-pissed-we-act-like-nothing-is-wrong", I walked up to Chane and lean in.

"Maybe I should go?"

I was about to leave when Chane caught my arm. "No, you can stay. That's if my parents don't have a problem with that, because if they do I walk out that door forever."

His parents exchange glances than at me. "We're going to have to a long talk about this, but we're not bothered about you being homosexual or having... Bobby as a boyfriend, it's more that it's so sudden and you said you have had sex already," His mother swallowed hard. "We're going to need to get us to this."

I was surprised at how understanding they are, I rubbed the back of my neck thinking. If I had told my parents what Chane told his, I would have been disowned or "fixed" as they would put it.

"Maybe I should see Robert home now," Chane said as he took my hand.

"We'll talk about this when you get back," Ted said as we left.

I wished I parents like that.

I gave Chane's hand a squeeze, I wonder when I get a chance to tell my parents the truth?


	2. Slash

_**I can't say when it happened. We were bitter rivals when we were younger, worse than that even. But when he blossomed into this young thing I can't help myself.**_

_**Man, listen to me. One syllable from quoting haiku.**_

_**Maybe I should write one for him? Or maybe not.**_

_**That's besides the point, the point is this: I am in a almost taboo relationship with my worst enemy, if I get caught I'm dead, and I think he's going to be in worse shape when he gets caught. The solution is not to get caught.**_

--(S)--

There he was, standing and shivering despite the large and fur-trimmed coat that he wore. Hell I was freezing as well, that gave me a wicked idea though.

I snuck up from behind and hugged his waist. I could tell he was startled by my actions but he turn and gave me a light kiss, some people were giving us strange looks but I pay no attention to them.

"How are you doing?" I said.

"Alright. I guess." He shifted around on his feet like something was wrong, but I didn't want to push into it too much.

"Which movie do you want to watch?"

"How about that mystery one? With the jade monkey," he told me. I ordered two tickets, when I turn to him I saw that smile that he wanted to be mischievous.

I lean in a little close, "can you wait until we get back to place?" By saying that I knew I was just egging him on, and I wanted to.

"Don't want be thrown out again?" He said. I couldn't help up nod, a pretty obvious lie, I lead him to the back row.

Robert lean close to me, I could feel him nuzzle my neck. My blood began to rush a little more, my heart was about to explode when he licked my neck a little. Like a cat.

I couldn't help but moan, he started to kiss my cheek.

"That's for later," he said before returning to his seat. I was felt sweaty and breathing a little hard, I don't know how he manages to do that but it drives me nuts. We watched the movie, I placed an arm around him while waiting. Afterwards we went to a small restaurant, I offered to pay for the meal as it is my turn.

He took the cups for drinks while I waited for the food, there has been something on my mind for a while. Maybe I should just spring it onto Robert now, I return the table.

He picked up the food and wolfed it down quickly when I just blurt it out, "maybe we should tell my parents about us."

He choked and glared daggers at me. "Just _my_ parents," I stutter out. "I wouldn't even dream in my nightmares of telling them."

"Why? I..." He fell silent for a moment, he looked up at me with those brown eyes. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Of course I do." I was lying, I thought this was a horrid idea. We finished eating and headed to my house, he saw my parent's cars and shot me a look like he would kill me.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Not a one," I said before dragging him to the door. "Please, for me."

"Fine," he said. I open the door and lead him inside, taking off our shoes we went into hall that lead into the living room and the kitchen.

"I'll tell them, than come get you when I'm ready." I said than walked into the living room where my parents were, I was lucky that they didn't have any company here. I didn't want to embrace them in front of anybody.

I took a seat and sighed, this brought their attention. "I have a boyfriend and he's in the hall."

My parents looked at me, they blinked and I stared back. My father's eye twitched and my mother stood there, it was my father first to speak.

"Okay... Did you have intercourse?"

"DAD!"

"TED!"

"What? It's one of those things you ask your kid about, you. Those STDs and other nasty things."

"Uh... We always wear a condom and had a test two weeks ago," my parents stared at me.

"_CHANE_!"

"You can come in now." I said.

He walked in and waved sheepishly, after my parents did their routine when usually really upset Robert walked up to me and whispered, "maybe I should go?"

That upset me, I grabbed his arm just as he was about to leave. "No, you can stay. That's if my parents don't have a problem with that, because if they do I walk out that door forever."

My parents glanced at each other than my mother spoke. "We're going to have to a long talk about this, but we're not bothered about you being homosexual or having... Bobby as a boyfriend, it's more that it's so sudden and you said you have had sex already," she swallowed hard. "We're going to need to get us to this."

"Maybe I should see Robert home now," I reached over and took Robert's hand to lead him to the door.

"We'll talk about this when you get back," Dad said as we left the house.

As we walked out Robert gave my hand a small squeeze, as if he had something on his mind.

His eyes said he was happy to have me. And I'm happy to have him.


End file.
